The Sequel
by IcePrincess777
Summary: The sequel to The Thing's alternative ending. Now completed! The ending is REALLY cool! Read+Review please!
1. Another Lives?

The Sequel- Sequel to the Alternative Ending of "The Thing", which you'll have to read to get a lot of this, so read it! NOW! In case you haven't noticed, I still don't own any of this. This takes place about 10 days after everyone on Earth died after seeing the tape and three days after the Irkens came to find a new leader. They just happened to pick the wrong one.  
  
Chapter 1: Another Lives?  
  
  
  
Once again, Squee had been abducted by those scary aliens. He had been on their ship for over a week. Now that they had run out of probes, they decided to trade him to some other aliens for a creepy tape.  
  
Alien #1: We're only getting a scary movie?  
  
Alien #2: Well, the trade rate has gone down ever since the Irken Tallest went insane. Apparently, he thought he was being abducted into his own cartoon or some nonsense like that.  
  
Alien #1: I heard he's not even Irken. They just picked him up from Earth when they found their two former Tallest dead there.  
  
Alien #2: You would think they could have picked one that didn't require being licked up in a padded cell.  
  
Alien #1: That's what happens when your government is based on height.  
  
Alien #2: Why do you have a better job than me, anyway?  
  
Alien #1: Because I'm skinnier than you. At least it's not something as dumb as height! Alien #2: (to himself) A hierarchy with anorexic pop stars at the top. Yes, what could go wrong with that?  
  
Alien #1: I can give you more reasons on why (develops a snobby accent, even though he's never even been to the place it's from.) WE are better than THEM later. Get the test subject, we just docked on the Massive. 


	2. I Dream of Ghosties

Disclaimer: I still don't own stuff. Hopefully, you may have figured that out by now. I'm not feeling so good, mentally or physically and my computer has been having some problems, so I might not update this for a while.  
  
Chapter 2: I Dream of Ghosties  
  
Squee had been on this really big ship that the new scary aliens called the Massive for three days now. These aliens didn't run tests on him or probe him, but they said something about trying to find a planet for him to be a slave on. But until they could locate one, he was stuck in this cage. The unfamiliar surroundings were giving hijm nightmares. Last night, he dreamt that three aliens were searching the halls for the one that created them or something like that. They looked like the aliens that are currently holding him, but transparent. Like ghosts! The nightmares took their toll on his mentality.  
  
Irken #1: What's that Earthling doing?  
  
Irken #2: Thrashing around and screaming. What does it look like?  
  
Squee: AAAHHH! The ghosts are coming to get me!  
  
Irken #1: Looks like another one gone insane.  
  
Irken #2: Off to the Insanity Ward.  
  
______________________________________________________________________ That night, Squee was once again in a padded cell. This seemed to be a recurring theme for him. Just as he was about to drift off to sleep, Shmee talked to him again. Shmee: The door isn't locked, you know.  
  
Squee: Do you really think the aliens are that stupid?  
  
Shmee: Yes.  
  
Squee: * walks over to the door and opens it *  
  
Shmee: See, I told you! Now go get a flame-thrower and set the guy in the next cell on fire.  
  
Squee: No, Shmee. No fires. * opens the door to the next room * Umm. hi! Who are you?  
  
Jhonen: (A/N: I would have put some clever foreshadowing in, but I'm just so bad at that.) Squee, right?  
  
Squee: How did you.  
  
Jhonen: I guess I really AM insane. In the past three days, I've been abducted by characters of my own cartoon, made their leader because of some stupid height issue, but locked up in this padded cell. And now you! It's like everything I ever drew has come to life to haunt me!  
  
Mysterious, tired voice: I'm not alive. "Well, I was until some stupid author put me in their idiotic fanfic. " His see-through form was very thin with black clothes, steel toed boots and several knives.  
  
Jhonen: Johnny? 


	3. Nny, the Phantom Menace

* tumble weed rolls across the screen * -_- 1 review so far. You know the drill, I still don't own stuff.  
  
Chapter 3: Nny, the Phantom Menace  
  
Squee: Nny! Why are you all see-through and stuff? Like a ghost!  
  
Before Nny could answer, those creepy aliens from Squee's dream entered the room. The first two were very tall, floated around and looked like each other in every way except for their eyes. The first one's were red and the second one's were purple. The third alien was much shorter, with red eyes. Now he was being followed by a silver and blue robot!  
  
Gir: Hi, scared little kid! And his teddy bear! And his creepy friend with the weird hair colors! All of the other ghosts are gonna get him if he doesn't help them come back to life!  
  
Zim: Once again, you have revealed our plans to the filthy humans!  
  
Gir: Ha ha! You're a ghost so you can't hit me like you used to! Wheee! This is fun! All of the other dead characters enter the room.  
  
Jhonen: Umm. would somebody please tell me what's going on here?  
  
Nny: Like the insane little robot said. If you don't help us come back to life, there will be dire consequences.  
  
Jhonen: Like what?  
  
Nny: Umm..  
  
Tenna: Brainstorming session, everyone! * the ghosts get into a group huddle to discuss what they should do *  
  
Nny: I know! I'll slice you open! * grins as he pulls out a knife *  
  
Jhonen: You're just an illusion and so is that knife.  
  
Tenna: Isn't this the part of the ship where they keep the insane people?  
  
Nny; No duh, you sound just like a * EVIL idea pops into his head as an ear- to-ear smile spreads across his face * cheerleader.  
  
Later.  
  
Under threat of being signed up for the Hellhole High Cheerleading Squad, Jhonen grudgingly agreed to help the ghosts of his characters find a way to come back to life. Tenna: Okay, so now what do we do?  
  
* space crickets chirp *  
  
2 hours later.  
  
Red: (whispering to Purple) It wasn't this boring when we were Tallest.  
  
Zim: * overhears them * That's it! Zim has an idea!  
  
Nny: Why are you talking about yourself in the third person?  
  
Zim: Zim does not know, but he does have a great idea!  
  
Devi: * rolls eyes * THIS should be interesting.  
  
Zim: You! Creepy buy with the hair colors unnatural to human filth! Are you not Tallest? Jhonen: I guess so, but I haven't been able to do anything since I've been locked in this padded cell the whole time.  
  
Purple: What?! When Red and I were Tallest, NO ONE dared order us around! You can do anything you want now!  
  
Jhonen: Oh. I knew that. (yeah right!)  
  
Zim: So Zim's idea was GAAAHH! (He is now in an extreme amount of pain since Devi just punched him. Yes, she can do that.)  
  
  
  
One chapter left! I think. The ending is very WEIRD, but I think most will like it. But if you want to see that ending, someone will have to review! Please! I hate starting stories and then not finishing them. 


	4. Laziness, Pure LAZINESS!

I still own none of Jhonen's characters!  
  
Chapter 4: The Beginning of the End  
  
Red: Just shut up, Zim! Let's go to the Time Machine and go back so we can prevent "The Ring" from being made.  
  
1 hour later: Jhonen: Is it just me, or have we passed this window 5 times already? Red: I've been dead for over a week now! Sorry if my memory got a little rusty! Nearby, a confused, scared little blue-eyed Irken is cowering behind a chair with her friend. Remember, the ghosts are visible only to Jhonen, who appears to be talking to the air.  
  
Blue: Who is he talking to?  
  
Jhonen(to Red's ghost): Only a week? Did you fill your brain with lint too?! Blue's friend(who has been possessed by Gir): I don't know.  
  
Blue: * runs away, screaming in terror *  
  
Blue's friend: Come on, creepy Tallest! The Time Machine be this way!  
  
Jhonen: At least this one can't use death as an excuse. * He follows Blue's friend along with Red, Purple and Zim. The rest of the ghosts were bored, so they split up and wreaked havoc and chaos on different parts of the ship. * Devi  
  
Irken #1: Cool! Ghost Vision goggles! * puts them on and sees Devi, staring out the window, trying to figure out where the heck she is *  
  
So you escaped from prison?  
  
Devi: What?  
  
Irken #1: I thought that's where you would go since you just stole my heart! Devi: * stares * That has to be the lamest pick-up line I've ever heard.  
  
Irken #1: I know. I really suck at this stuff, so let's just get to the point. Would you like to go out sometime?  
  
Devi: Are you asking me on a date?  
  
Irken #1: * blushes * Well, ummm. yeah.  
  
Devi: Sure, why not? There's no way you could be as bad as my last few dates. Okay, more than a few, but whatever.  
  
Irken #1: Great! I've got to get back to work now. See you later! * walks around the corner and does a victory dance because he FINALLY got a date. * Later that night.  
  
Irken #1 and Devi are on their date. Irken #1 is now the only person who can see the ghosts besides Jhonen, so everyone thinks that the Insanity Virus has now become contagious or something. Happy Noodle Boy(yes, he came with all of the others) thinks it would be a great joke to play a prank on Devi. So he sneaks up behind Irken #1 and possesses him.  
  
Devi: I can't believe how nice this is going! Usually my date would have crapped in his pants or pulled a knife on me by now! *laughter *  
  
Irken #1: * insane laughter continues *  
  
Devi: Then again, maybe I spoke too soon. * eye twitches *  
  
Irken #1: * gets up on the table and goes on one of his possessor's famous rants. * Fear the fleas, for your table is hairy! Boo! Jingle bells, Batman smells, Robin laid an egg! Irken #2: Looks like another victim of the Insanity Virus. * drags Irken #1 off to the Insanity Ward * * then throws him into a cell, but notices that Jhonen and Squee are missing* Hey! What happened to the tall, creepy guy and the little Earthling with the evil teddy bear? ( talking to himself, see a trend?)  
  
Happy Noodle Boy: * leaves Irken #1, picks up a lead pipe and hits Irken #2 on the head *  
  
Irken #2: * falls to the floor, unconscious *  
  
Happy Noodle Boy: Do not resist the wrath of caffeine! * flies down the hall * Tenna and Spooky  
  
They find their way into a room that controls the ship and see all of the bored, bored workers.  
  
Tenna: Aww, look Spooky! Those poor little aliens are about to die from boredom! Let's go help them!  
  
Unfortunately, their version of helping was turning off the computers and whispering in the workers' ears "You need to get out more". Within minutes, the room was in total chaos, which was not a good thing since this room contained a big button that says "Do Not Press". It says that because it will make the entire ship explode if it is pushed! The architects were executives from Nick, as you may have guessed from their insane stupidity. One of the fleeing Irkens accidentally smacked Spooky out of Tenna's hand, where it went bouncing down the hall with Tenna running after it.  
  
Nny  
  
Nny: This is so. nice? Why didn't I come here last time I died?  
  
Satan: * suddenly appears * Because after the mess you made in both Heaven and Hell last time, it was in all of the deads' best interests to keep you out until you became less..insane. Maybe next time?  
  
Nny: I hate you. Where's my coat?  
  
Satan: * disappears *  
  
Nny: So much for that.  
  
* Irken #3 runs out of the Crazy Computer Room *  
  
Irken #3(to the few other Irkens in the hallway) Run for your lives! The computers have gone all wacky! * a small explosion is heard *  
  
Nny: Will I ever escape that word?! * picks up a real knife and proceeds to kill all of the Irkens in the hallway and Crazy Computer Room *  
  
Blue's friend: * he stole the Ghost Vision goggles from Irken #1 a while ago * * grabs knife * I gots your knife! * runs away *  
  
Nny: Why you little! * chases Blue's friend *  
  
In the Time Machine Room  
  
Red has finally remembered that the Time Machine was moved to the Janitor's closet. -_- He then set it so that it would send everyone back in time so they could make sure "The Ring" was never made. Now all they had to do was press "Start". But down in the Crazy Computer Room, there were some problems that prevented that. !!BOOM!!!! The entire ship shook as the main computer shattered everywhere. One piece flew across the room to the "Do Not Press" button and switched it on, starting the countdown until self-destruction. "5 minutes until self- destruction", said a computerized voice.  
  
  
  
A/N: I finished the story ahead of schedule, so I'll just upload the whole thing now. The very last sentence is the best, but to understand it, you'll have to read the rest! XD I apologize if this story sucks, I'm not that good with original plot lines. Chapter 5: The Middle of the End  
  
In the center of the Massive, there are three main converging hallways. Down the first one, ran Devi, thinking her date Irken #1 was still following her. Down the second hallway ran Tenna, who was still chasing after Spooky. And finally down the third hallway ran Nny who was chasing after Blue's friend who stole his knife. CRACK They all collided in the intersection just as the main computer exploded. "5 minutes until self-destruction".  
  
Devi: Aww, shit! Maybe we should go find the others.  
  
Tenna: What if this was just part of their plan? ( The lights flicker out ) " 4 minutes until self-destruction"  
  
"Owww! Let us out!", screamed a voice coming from one of the rooms at the intersection. Upon entering, Nny saw the Time Machine at one end of the room and heard the voice coming from behind a door at the other. It was pretty dark, but Nny could just make out a sign that said "New Janitor's Closet, be careful of the automatic locks" Nny: Who's there? "3 minutes"  
  
Zim: It is ZIIM!!! The explosion knocked us in here so we couldn't activate the Time Machine! Let us out!!!!  
  
Nny: Not if you're going to continue talking about yourself in the third person. Jhonen: Why don't you just use your spider legs to pick the lock, stupid?  
  
Zim: Yes! I knew that! "2 minutes"  
  
Zim: But I can't see the lock!  
  
Purple: Guess we're going to have to push it down. "1 minute"  
  
Nny: *picks the lock and they all fall out on the floor * Or you could just do that. " 10 seconds" What does this button do? * presses a button *  
  
Purple: Yes! "The Ring" was never written! We can go back to life now!  
  
Jhonen: Umm. guys?  
  
Tenna: Yay!!!!!! Isn't that great, Spooky?!  
  
Happy Noodle Boy: The river of purple monkeys shines tonight!  
  
Jhonen: HEY!! That was the wrong button!  
  
Nny: * everyone stares at him * Oops! Then what happens now?  
  
Jhonen: The button says "Personality Reverse" if that's any clue.  
  
During the next fraction of a second, the universe was ripped inside-out as the Personality Reverse button took effect. But they DID accomplish their original quest, and "The Ring" was never written! (  
  
Chapter 6: Who They Are Now!  
  
Want to know what everyone came back as? Read on!  
  
Happy Noodle Boy- Everyone's favorite stick figure came back as a modern Shakespeare, writing exquisite plays and political speeches that someone could actually believe!  
  
Squee- The first thing Squee did was take Shmee's advice and set his parents on fire before ripping all of the stuffing out of the little bear himself! He then moved into Nny's old house. Speaking of Nny.  
  
Nny: Nny became a hopeless romantic, preppy hippie who hates violence and loves all of Mother Earth's demented, psychotic beings. Peace dude.  
  
Zim, Red, Purple- Zim is now Tallest. The wisest, kindest one that Irk has ever had! In fact, he almost gave those pesky, snack hating Invaders Red and Purple a real mission. Almost. XD  
  
Tenna and Spooky- Tenna made Spooky a voodoo doll of her ex-friend Devi. What's Devi doing, anyway?  
  
Devi- Wow! I bet you never thought you would see the day when Devi went boy-crazy! But it happened, and she is engaged in a long-term relationship with Nny! But that's not nearly as bad as the next one!!!!!! Last, but not least..  
  
Jhonen- What? No, this HAS to be wrong! Britney Spears?! OMFG!!! THAT'S JUST NOT RIGHT!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
I'M DONE!!!! Please don't flame me for the last few sentances!!!! * passes out on the keyboard * 


End file.
